Terhubung oleh Takdir
by Reku-maku
Summary: summary inside ;p


Terjadilah.. terjadilah.. argh!!

Untuk yang belum baca Reborn! sampai chapter yang baru-baru, saya menganjurkan anda untuk membaca seengganya sampai chapter di mana Mukuro kalah lawan Byakuran agar bisa menikmati fanfic ini sepenuhnya.

Saya juga menyarankan kalian semua untuk menyetel lagu "me me she" dari radwimps setelah membacanya, liriknya pas :)

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Judul: Terhubung oleh Takdir

Summary: Karena kita (saya) ingin percaya bahwa Mukuro dan Tsuna memang memiliki takdir yang kuat.

Format: One-shot

Warning: Y.A.O.I (Slash)

--------------------------

Di bawah langit hitam berhiaskan bintang-bintang, dibalut angin dingin yang menari gila, pria itu tersenyum hangat. Rambut emasnya memantulkan sinar remang bulan sabit dan mata birunya berkilau, memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk yang melihat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, "Tidak biasa melihatmu diam sambil memasang muka masam seperti itu…"

"Aku sedang tidak bermuka masam.." bantah lawan bicaranya yang tanpa dasar mengingkari lengkungan cemberut di wajahnya (dan juga beberapa kerutan di dahi dan sedikit lengkungan marah alisnya)

"Haha…" tawa si rambut pirang, "Apa kau sebegitu tidak setujunya aku menandatangani persetujuan itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu…" lawan bicaranya berkelit lagi, memalingkan muka dan menatap bulan.

"A..ha! Berarti kau memang tidak setuju, kan…" senyum sang pria bertambah lebar sementara orang di depannya siap meledak.

"Jangan mencoba membuatku marah!" serunya dengan nada kesal, "Mana bisa aku setuju dengan perjanjian berat sebelah semacam itu! Sudah pasti itu jebakan, dan dengan bodohnya kau masuk tepat di tengahnya!"

Sekali lagi sang pria tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin mencoba percaya pada mereka.. Aku ingin percaya pada…,"

Ujung kalimatnya tertelan angin malam yang berwaltz dengan gaduhnya membelah udara. Untuk beberapa lama, hening meresap. Hingga akhirnya pemuda bermata langit itu bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau takut kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

Sebuah gerutu adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang ia terima, jawaban yang sebetulnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tenanglah… Karena kita terhubung dengan sehelai benang yang tidak kasat mata bernama takdir.."

"Aku tidak percaya takdir.." sergah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku percaya.. Aku percaya bahwa kapanpun, di manapun, aku pasti akan dapat menemukanmu…"

Hening kembali meresap, angin pun tidak mengganggu mereka lagi.. Hening meresap, dan kemudian mengakar…

............

.......

.

--------------------------

.

.......

............

Di bawah langit malam, dilapisi selimut tebal nan hangat, Sawada Tsunayoshi bergidik ketakutan dan berteriak dengan suara tercekik, "Rokudo Mukuro!" serunya. Namun anehnya, walaupun Tsuna mencari ke segala arah, ia tidak dapat menemukan pria mengerikan itu. Masa' sih perasaan itu cuma sekedar khayalannya saja? Tadi rasanya ia benar-benar merasakan kehadiran Guardian of Mist Vongola itu. Ia mengecek segala sudut, tanpa hasil berarti. Apakah ia hanya paranoid karena Reborn tidak menemaninya malam itu? Memutuskan jawabannya ya, sang bos Vongola kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, dan…

"Oya oya, apakah kau sebegitu merindukan diriku, Vongola?" tanya seseorang dengan senyum lebar--dari ujung telinga yang satu ke ujung yang lain--bak setan yang naik dari neraka.

Dan Tsunayoshi bangkit seketika, untuk menemukan seseorang berjambul nanas duduk di kursi belajarnya. Nah! Benar kan, perasaan tidak nyaman itu memang berasal dari sang illusionist. Sontak ia pun berteriak lagi, kini tanpa sumbat di tenggorokannya.

"HIIIIII!!!"

Dengan segera Tsuna menarik ujung-ujung selimutnya melewati batas kepala dan berharap fenomena aneh bin ajaib di depannya itu hanya mimpi. Namun sayangnya, wajah Mukuro ketika ia menyibak ujung-ujung selimutnya yang lain menyadarkannya bahwa itu bukan mimpi, membantingnya ke tanah keras-keras. Mukuro tertawa dengan muka puas bercampur geli melihat tingkah polahnya yang lucu sekaligus konyol.

"Kufufu.. Hihihi..," ia tertawa untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Caramu kaget dan berteriak histeris seperti hendak diculik itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal, Vongola.."

"Ee…?" Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan Mukuro malam itu? Jarang-jarang ia berkata sesuatu tentang masa lalunya (Ya, memang mereka tidak pernah bercakap-cakap, tapi Tsuna bertaruh Chrome sekalipun belum pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya)

"Benar.. Caramu dan caranya kaget saat aku menghampiri kalian benar-benar serupa.. Teriakan yang seperti gadis polos itu.. Cara kalian menarik selimut untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan mimpi.. Dan ekspresi tak ternilai itu… Kufufufu…"

"A-Apa sih??" tanya Tsuna dengan muka setengah kesal, " Kau mau apa ke sini? Kau pikir bisa menguasaiku hanya karena Reborn hari ini tidak ada di sini?"

"Hm.. Itu sebuah prasangka yang buruk.. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja, kok…" kata Mukuro dengan senyum yang lebih lebar lagi (bisakah senyumnya tampak lebih lebar lagi? Tsuna meragukannya).

"Ha-hi?" ujar Tsuna mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya. Mukanya bengong dan pandangannya kosong.

"Ya… Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, makanya aku ke sini untuk mengunjungimu.."

Tsuna yang masih kaget kini mulai menapaki tanah lagi untuk kemudian bergidik. Insting liarnya berkata bahwa ia harus menjauh dari pria di depannya, dan ia pun mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Oya? Kau takut, Tsunayoshi-kun? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kok… Setidaknya untuk sementara ini…"

"O-orang aneh!" seru Tsuna seraya mencengkram selimutnya kuat-kuat.

"Oya-oya… Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini sebelum kau mengatakan hal-hal lain yang membuat hatiku hancur..,"

"Oh, kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Tsuna yang kaget. Ia terkejut dengan kalimat tanya yang melompat dari bibirnya itu, dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Mukuro tersenyum ke arahnya, senyuman yang agaknya lebih lembut.. Senyuman yang mengingatkan Tsuna bahwa Mukuro juga seorang manusia, bukan sekedar bayangan semu saja.

"Kau takut tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi? Tenang saja, karena kita terhubung dengan sehelai benang yang tidak kasat mata bernama takdir…"

"Ha.. Haaa??"

"Selamat malam Tsunayoshi-kun.. Sampai jumpa.."

"Eh, tung.." kata-kata sang bos Vongola Fagmilia berhenti ketika Mukuro di depannya hilang seperti asap. Tsuna kemudian membaringkan dirinya lagi ke tempat tidur, mencerna kata-kata Mukuro yang barusan.

_'Kaya' rayuan aja…'_

_'Tunggu…'_

_'Rayuan???'_

Sekali lagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi meneriakkan nama pria berambut biru itu (kali ini dengan ekspresi semerawut antara marah dengan malu dan merah yang menjalar di bawah kulitnya tanpa mengenal padam), sementara di dasar penjara Vendicare, dikelilingi cairan-cairan tidak terdefinisi, Rokudo Mukuro tertawa tak tertahankan.

.........

.....

.

--------------------------

.

.....

.........

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah sosok yang tengah meregang nyawa tersebut. Pria mungil itu mengerang kesakitan, jelas luka tembakan di dadanya berakibat sangat fatal.

_Padahal kita sudah bertemu lagi..._

Ia berhenti di dekat kubangan darah di sekeliling lelaki itu, menatap muram sepasang mata coklat yang setengah tertutup kabut. Lelaki yang terbaring itu hanya tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang mencabik hati.

_Kenapa kau masih tersenyum?_

"Apa kau sudah gila hingga tersenyum di ambang kematianmu sendiri?" ia bertanya dengan dingin. Mana ada orang yang tersenyum seperti itu, saat merasakan akhir dari kehidupan? Ia sekalipun tak bisa, seorangpun tak ada yang bisa..

_Kecuali mungkin kamu..._

"Bukan begitu..," lawan bicaranya yang berambut coklat menyanggah, "..Ini bukan seperti itu..."

"Lalu apa? Tidakkah kau takut pada kematian? Seharusnya kau lebih menampakkan ekspresi takut atau sakit, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bukannya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh..."

_Jangan katakan itu.. Jangan katakan itu..._

"Haha..," Tsunayoshi tertawa, "Bukannya aku tidak takut, tapi aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, dan keyakinan itu membuatku merasa nyaman. Karena itu aku tidak takut... Karena kita terhubung dengan sehelai benang yang tidak kasat mata bernama takdir.. kan?"

"Aku tidak percaya takdir.."

_Berhenti mendebatku.. Hentikan saja pembicaraan konyol ini.._

"Aku percaya.. Aku percaya bahwa kapanpun, di manapun, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi..."

Mendengar kata yang terucapkan itu, Mukuro meremas kepalan tangannya erat-erat. Sekali lagi ia dipaksa mendengarkan filosofi tidak bermutu dari seseorang yang tidak berguna..

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan bertemu lagi denganku, hanya sebentar lagi.. Jadi jangan mati dulu, ok?"

Jangan aneh, Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Aku sudah menunggumu bertahun tahun tahun tahun lamanya dan sekarang setelah akhirnya kita bertemu, kau mau menghilang lagi? Tidak!! Aku tidak sudi menunggumu lagi!

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, terjadilah pertarungan tidak seimbang antara Mukuro dan Byakuran.

Sayangnya ia selamat...

Sayangnya Mukuro selamat..

...........

.......

.

--------------------------

.

.......

...........

Dalam sakit yang menyengat dan meresap, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Terdengar suara derap kaki yang makin mendekat, terdengar pula suara seorang gadis yang sangat panik memanggil namanya ("Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama!"). Di sana, Mukuro dapat melihat kembaran dirinya sendiri dalam wujud seorang gadis yang tampak 10 tahun lebih muda.

Dokuro Chrome.

Ah.. Mukuro selamat... Ia benar-benar selamat.

Di antara orang-orang lain yang datang, Mukuro juga melihat Ken dan Kakipi (ups, Chikusa..) serta refleksi-refleksi para guardian dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan Mukuro melihatnya, melihat seorang bocah yang berlari mendekati tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan tak dapat digerakkan. Tiba-tiba ia mengerti ucapan terakhir dari seseorang yang sampai mati tidak akan dia sebut 'bos' itu.

"Mukuro, kamu belum mati kan??" teriak miniatur 'dia' itu.

'_Kita akan bertemu lagi, _hanya sebentar lagi..._'_

Mukuro tersenyum lebar, bukan senyum senang ataupun senyum sinis, namun senyum kekalahan yang anehnya terasa melegakan. Rasa di hatinya tampak sangat nostalgik, rasa ringan yang datang ketika ia kalah melawan_nya_, telak. Dan dalam sakit yang mencabiknya, Mukuro berkata:

"Oya-oya, apa kau sebegitu khawatirnya padaku?"

_Karena kita terhubung dengan sehelai benang yang tidak kasat mata bernama takdir..._

_Jadi aku akan menunggumu, menunggumu dan menunggumu... Aku akan menunggu saat di mana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan seorang bocah yang pipinya merona merah seperti gadis kasmaran itu._

.

End

* * *

The End~~

Owari~~

Tamat!!

Fiu, senangnya! Akhirnya fanfic satu malam ini bisa saya tunjukkan pada kalian semua!

Ide dasar fanfic ini berasal dari percakapan saya dengan seseorang di deviantArt, tentang bagaimana Mukuro dan Tsuna itu terikat hubungan yang kuat. Karena itu saya ingin percaya bahwa Vongola Primo adalah Tuna dan Mukuro adalah Guardian of Mist pertama (kan katanya Mukuro sudah bereinkarnasi beberapa kali..), karena itu dua orang di bagian pertama dari fanfic ini adalah Giotto dan Guardian of Mist yang pertama.

Untuk yang bingung atau mau memberi komentar, tolong tinggalkan review (langsung seneng :3)

Untuk yang kesal karena 6927 tidak digambarkan dengan baik, saya perbolehkan untuk meninggalkan flame (tidak disarankan sih..), mohon maaf untuk yang tidak puas membaca fanfic ini. Saya akui, fic ini memang bukan ide saya. Setiap bagiannya saya comot dari karya orang dan saya tulis ulang dengan gaya bahasa saya sendiri. Karenanya, untuk yang merasa bosan membaca fic macem ini, saya mohon maaf m(_ _)m

Terakhir, biarkan saya undur diri dan menjedukkan kepala ke tembok untuk sekali lagi berkata: "I detest yaoi!"


End file.
